Russian Roulette
by Swissapple
Summary: Fuji an Niou made a bet. Follow what happend.


Thanks for taking notice of this fanfiction. English is not my mother language and I hope that it is readable for all of you. It was hard work to translate and still includes a lot of errors.

This story contains Tezufuji and Niouxdiverse. Please enjoy this first chapter.

Best regards,

Apple

Fuji helplessly wrapped his arms around his neck, surprised by the passionate side which he had not expected from Tezuka. His lips were soft but his kiss was not. His fingers burrowed in Fuji light brown hair while Tezuka pushed him against the locker. it was fantastic to be kissed by him what Fuji much better liked than observing Tezuka how he was staring at him while changing cloths.

Perhaps it was not fair to play this kind of game with Tezuka, but it was fun.

The short glances, meaningful movements, the subtle puns which his captain always embarrassed made Fuji happy. Tezuka Kunimitsu ride out the skin and to lose control to his desires and Fuji was glad that he was the reason for this behaviour. Inui would certainly envy him for this information. Fuji's grin did not disappear during this stormy kiss. it was perfect.

He ran his fingers over Tezuka's neck lovingly and tapped playful against his glasses.

„You're making fun of me ...", accused Tezuka with rough voice while still touching Fuji's lips , giving him a pleasant feeling.

" A little," replied Fuji , whose wide grin still was a trace. A pleasant shiver seized him when Tezuka wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered his name. Between gentle kisses and his name Fuji gradually lost orientation.

He could not concentrate on anything else but Tezuka's tongue which emotionally stroked his lips. Fuji elicited a gasp as her fingertips caressed his skin under his shirt.

So he had won the bet, but there was no possibility to keep relevant evidence. That was unfortunate. But Fuji felt no desire to interrupt Tezuka right now.

The few minutes that remained seemed to be no reason for Tezuka to stay away from him.

Quiet contrary. Tezuka tweaked Fuji's love buds and pressed him with the waist against the cold metal. Now he was really caught between Tezuka and the locker."Tezuka...", the invocation tone in his voice was not difficult to play for Fuji. Although he regretted it he turned his head to the side and soon felt Tezuka's lips on his neck. Everything went even better than his plan according to. He had the door which led to the Court in sight in this position. Devotional Fuji lift his arms over the head. Tezuka pulled his shirt off immediately and dropped it to the ground. Fuji was not ashamed that Tezuka considered him from close like also the views behind the thin glasses, it betrayed that he enjoyed the view.

„ You're beautiful ...", whispered Tezuka thoughtlessly, bringing Fuji this time to a flattered smile. "Then touch me ," he offered smiling and put back his arms around Tezuka's neck. He was eager to feel the warmth that his opponent radiated. As long as no one came into the locker room, he had to enjoy what he got. The Disaster would take its course soon enough. Tezua comply Fujis invitation and let his hand wander over his back while their lips reunited for a kiss. They harmonized, were consistent. It felt indescribably exciting how Tezuka treated him, touched him like a delicate flower. Fuji did not mind if it went stormy, but unfortunately the uncontrolled passion had dissolved in pleasure. To make the situation even more precarious, Fuji led Tezuka's warm hand down his belly. Up to his waistband before the Tezuka stopped the movement himself. Was that already the limit?

"I can't ... " muttered Tezuka. His voice full of bad conscience.

To facilitate this step to him Fuji stretched the elastic lair of his shorts and let it snap back over Tezuka's fingers.

„Already done," Fuji whispered breathlessly and gave him a provocative view as possible of his blue eyes. Tezuka was straight, quiet and responsibly. To drive him to such things it required a harsh nudge in the right direction.

The hand now found their way alone and enclosed Fuji's best work without further delay.

With a contented sigh Fuji leaned against the locker and ran enjoying over Tezuka's chest.

Although the shirt bothered him, Tezukas acquiring bite in his neck this annoyance for it. Fuji hoped that a visible proof of Tezuka's passion would adorn his skin.

The clatter of a racket on the floor let Tezuka jump together and Fuji opened his eyes. The horrified, almost bewildered look from the feline eyes of her little nest tick savoured Fuji to the fullest.

"Echizen... !" Tezuka was too shocked to think up an explanation and Fuji was not about to help him out of trouble. Ryoma pulled the cap deeper into his face to hide the tears that almost filled his eyes. The shaky "mada mada dane" left his lips filled Fuji with joy.

The younger man turned on his expensive sneakers around and hurriedly left the scene.

Dumb with horror , Tezuka shook his head and turned to look adequately concerned at Fuji. It cost him all his self-control not to burst into a gleeful laugh. That would have made all his personal issues to naught.

"Sorry ..." muttered the taciturn captain and tenderly stroked Fuji on the cheek before he also rushed out the door.

Somewhat surprised by the loving gesture Fuji stroked the place that Tezuka had touched. He let himself fall again against the cool metal.

The door in sight, Tezuka's back before his eyes, he let move his hand into his waistband to the pent-up excitement that it fulfilled, will appreciate.

The movements were fine and precise, by Tezuka's influence it was easier for him than usual With a sweet sigh and Tezuka's name on his lips he shed after a twitch the testimony of their Deeds.

This man would belong to him and that little bet was only a pleasant reason to wrest Echizen finally Tezuka.


End file.
